Don't Mess With My Bookworm
by Skullduggery91
Summary: Levy McGarden is the quiet bookworm of Fairy Tail High, one day she has the misfortune of running into some school bullies...wait until they meet her boyfriend.


Levy McGarden was a very bubbly person. She was usually happiest either with her boyfriend, or absorbed in her beloved books. She was usually found in the library or perched on a stool in the metal shop, reading aloud, ignoring the flying sparks behind her. Her friends thought she was adorable and questioned how she came to fall in love with her boyfriend. She would just smile and claim that sometimes opposites attract. Yes, Levy was usually a happy person...until she was cornered by some bullies.

"Hey bookworm, give us your money." the leader ordered and slowly the small blue haired girl shook her head.

"I...I don't have any money..." she whispered and a scowl pulled at the young man's face. A large hand grabbed the book Levy was holding to her chest. He flipped through it before beginning to tare pages out of it. Levy's eyes widened in horror and her body shook in fear as the lackeys snickered and laughed at her.

"Well..then, you'll bring some with you next time...won't you?" the leader laughed, throwing the now tattered book to ground, his boot grinding it into the floor. With that he turned on heel and walked down the hallway. Levy fell to the ground, her knees hitting the tiled floor with a thud. Her shaking hand picking up her ruined book. She got up and began running to the metal shop. She threw open the door making the tall young man turn to face her. His red eyes went wide as he found her thin arms wrapped around his chest.

"Levy? What's wrong?" his deep voice questioned, slowly prying her off him. Her light brown eyes shifted to his hard face, the metal stud piercings on his face shined in the dim lighting of the room. He pushed back a lock of his wild long black hair. The blue haired head bobbed as tears soaked the floor below. Slowly one large rough hand raised her head and stroked the tears from her face.

"Who made you cry?" he questioned, and she shook her head, she never got their names, she didn't even know them.

"I...I don't know..." she whimpered and with a sigh he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He then guided her to her stool and sat her down. He ran his fingers through her hair, concern glittering in his red eyes as he turned to the water cooler placed in the shop and filling a small paper cup. He handed it to her and then pulled up a seat beside her noticing the ruined book in her hands. Slowly and gently he pulled it from her protective grasp and flipped through it. His eyes narrowed at the tattered cover and torn pages. He grabbed his gray messenger bag and placed the book in there. Levy looked at him with confusion. He claimed that he would buy her another copy of her book before going back to comfort her.

The next day his heavy boots thumped against the floor in the cafeteria as he came to the table of the thugs that tormented his girlfriend. The leader looked up and gulped at who was standing before them. His muscular arms crossed over his chest. His eyes glinting with promises of pain as a feral smile curled the corners of the tanned face. The leader managed to stutter the person's name "G...Gajeel...R-Redfox..." the rest of the people in his group gasped staring at the young man before them with fear in their eyes. Gajeel reached into his backpack and threw a tattered book on the cheap plastic surface of the table, and turned on heel walking to the table where his girlfriend and her friends were sitting.

"Dude...you just had to pick on the bookworm didn't ya..." someone muttered.

A few days later, Levy was walking beside Gajeel, her small arm was wrapped around his large one as she was explaining the what had happened in the latest book she was reading, but something caught her eye as she stopped. There were the guys that picked on her a few days ago, bruised and sporting bandages. She stared up at Gajeel with a pointed stare noticing some swelling around his left eye and the bandage on his cheek. He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Don't look at me like that." he began, "All I did was give them a refresher in manners and not to mess with my bookworm." he then stopped his rant, looking as if he just remembered something. He reached into his bag and brought out a heavy leather bound book. Levy's eyes went wide as he handed it to her.

"Where...you actually got it..." she whispered, her small delicate fingers sliding over the words that were carved into the leather cover. Gajeel shrugged again wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked to their next class. Levy held the book to her chest her eyes brimming with happy tears, this book was so precious to her... because it was the book she was reading when she met Gajeel.

**Wow, I realized I haven't posted anything for a while. Sorry everyone! I've been super busy with school. But now I seem to have a semi-easy week ahead of me, I will try to post more stories. **


End file.
